Talk:Monsters per zone
Worthless.. spawns are random, and times are certainly not fixed.. — Skuld 20:04, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Cleaned it up/beautified it a bit. Skuld: range of spawns is what we're aiming for, and estimated time range too ^.^ Also, I removed the chests information. Why was it in a "Monsters per zone" page? — Blastedt 20:14, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Delete the time. I'm sure my 2 MM, 6 SF ele build is ever so slightly faster than wammo + henchmen. — Skuld 20:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe we should change it to a rough balanced party time? (2mo, 1mm, 2e, 1r, 2w or similar - you get the idea) –Ichigo724 20:18, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'll delete the time until we can recieve a consensus. They were already here, so I included them when I beautified the page with invisible tables :) — Blastedt 20:21, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Also, are we going for a range or average for now? –Ichigo724 20:25, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Methinks range. — Blastedt 20:29, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Ok, I had the idea and created the page. I say we use it similar to a drop rate page. Skuld, you seem to be a downer. I know the spawns are random. We have enough room to put a range of time. Maybe even put a column for 1 warm body and all henchies, then one for a full warm body party. Why be so negative? And since I was in the middle of storing data, I hadn't settled on a name for the page. I want to move it into more of a general zone guide. I settled on a separate page instead of listing on each individual zone page. So with that said, I appreciate the formatting. I will reinstate my data. ----Serengeti 20:33, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Blastedt, could you please stop overwriting my stuff? I've lost a lot of work because of your edits. Take a break for a couple hours and then you can delete all my stuff, ok? ;) ----Serengeti 20:37, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Scroll down and it will give you your edit again, just reinput the same data into the new formatting. I'm actually done now. — Blastedt 20:42, 21 April 2007 (CDT) What do you guys think about listing bosses and regular mobs with their new levels here? Or would it be better on the existing pages? I also think this should be in tabular form. An ordered list is somewhat hard to view with this type of data. One more thing. Blastedt, I noticed that the listing for zones is a little different than your order. Which would be better to use? I seem to think you went in order of encountering them in the campaign, but Guild Wars isn't typically linear.----Serengeti 21:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) This page is worthless, difficulty is totally subjective to the person playing. You could also just put the numbers on the Vanquisher page. Sirocco 21:08, 21 April 2007 (CDT) +delete, already covered on Vanquisher --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:05, 21 April 2007 (CDT) +delete, and I added a link from the Monsters section on the Hard Mode page. ----Serengeti 23:14, 21 April 2007 (CDT)